creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Re: Heads up Ok, thanks. I just saw that after reverting. I'm going to re-revert and fix the format and remove the picture the way the author had changed it. TenebrousTorrent 01:15, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. :TenebrousTorrent 01:21, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Last Section every morning and look at Tryp's progress in the mirror (I started to adjust "Tryp's" to "Tryps'" but decided I might be confused on your intention. Being that you had referred to it with the "s" most of the time, I figured you probably wanted the apostrophe after. I actually use an apostrophe plus an "s" unless the word is plural (Tryps's) but I know both ways are acceptable.) Layne wanted to see how far this would progress, What would happen in the end. (wasn't sure how you wanted that punctuated or capitalized) I was also curious about all of the sections that were hidden. Did you mean to leave them like that or was it a mistake? Anyway, I really liked the story. I honestly feel like this begs to be expanded into a novel. Jay Ten (talk) 20:41, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :Well damn, I didn't catch on, but it makes sense now. I think maybe there needs to be a gap where the missing paragraphs are, or it will probably go unnoticed. The problem is, it's hard for me to say because I read it in the editor, so I may not be the best person to ask. I didn't see it the way you intended. I'm really not sure the best way to go about it if you don't want it to be too noticeable. You could start out with a missing letter here and there, then a word, then the paragraphs if you wanna go all in. :I can see this in print with holes in the pages, growing in size as the book progresses. The back cover being nearly nonexistent. Seriously, I think that could grab some attention. (first review: "If only the Tryps had completely consumed this book before I had to read it. Now that I've read it, I can only hope it consumes the author.") And no worries. I enjoyed the story and there really wasn't much that needed fixed. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:48, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree it would be hard to pull off. If any light-bulbs come on in my pea-sized brain, I'll let you know. Review: "Holes big enough to stick your penis in, and for some reason, I feel like the author is likely the kind of guy that would stick his in every single copy. Now that I think of it, a couple pages were stuck together." ::Jay Ten (talk) 22:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hello, I don't know if you remember me, but I am wondering if you could review my story. It got reviewed before, but I am not sure if it is good enough to publish. It came across some issues, and I am unsure to what they are pertaining to the story. If you have the time to review it, I would appreciate it. Here is a link to the story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468817 A-3 Loki (talk) 00:02, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the review. Now I know what the other issues were. I apologize for that inconvenience. A-3 Loki (talk) 04:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Notice I don't entirely know what went on there. My internet is cripplingly slow but it was clearly not my intention to blank the page. Rather this was my intention with the edit. It can take me upwards of ten minutes to load pages on occasion, and even longer to post changes. In particular with this edit the browser told me, after a fifteen minute wait, that there had been an error posting my changes. ChristianWallis (talk) 15:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :I appreciate the head's up ChristianWallis (talk) 15:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: x2 Tfw you check your CPWC messages almost 3 weeks after Travis responds. Sorry my dude. Congratulations! I've been kinda okay. Very tired. You should join our CPWC Discord! [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Ember''' '''Synth ]] hoi http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Data_Is_Watching is blatantly plagarism/a crossover with the horror indie game Imscared. The V2tSS2IyTkhVa2hXVjJSaFlsVmFjVmRzUlRsUVVUMDk= is text converted to base64 multiple times, which decodes to "white face". RE: Thanks! Oi mate, You're welcome, it's pretty nice keeping a cool and mostly relaxed conversation going on to comfort users in submitting their costumes and all, and thank you for this link - here's hoping to do something similar in the future. FrenchTouch (talk) Re: Done. Thanks for taking the time to do the contest again. I will one day rule the world after giving everyone carpal tunnel. Even the blind won't be safe. Simply hearing the description will send people into a frenzy. Jay Ten (talk) 11:58, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Contest No problem. It was really fun seeing the submissions and having a murderous ideological war with French. Also great winners, may Pen E. Flirter haunt our nightmares all the way to the next Halloween. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 12:09, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :It was my pleasure, and a lot of fun! Thanks, and you have a good one too! ~forms thumb and fingers into "zero" shape to celebrate my ranking~ Tied for last! Tied for last! Tied for last! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:41, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I had to laugh at one point because the list of entries consisted of Michael Jackson, a Guy in a Hoodie, and a Clockwork Orange Droog. I thought it was like the beginning of a joke. "Okay, so Michael Jackson, a guy in a hoodie, and a Clockwork Orange droog walk into a bar. One bartender looks at the other and asks, 'Tell me once again, who's bad?'" I know, that's not a good joke. In fact, it's a "Bad" joke. Raidra (talk) 00:56, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::X-D Raidra (talk) 01:08, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :::I was about to pursue my ideological war with Diexilius, but, that joke, dafter, that's one I'm not forgetting any time soon. I think that's my real nightmare haunter for the resta' the month. FrenchTouch (talk) Thank you for teling me what I should fix! Are You Busy? If not; I'd love you to review my latest story on the writers workshop. It's been up for a while now and I've recieved minimal feedback, and my computer has been quite broken so I am finding it hard to be as active as I could on the wiki. I'm asking you because you are essentially the short-story god and my pasta is quite short. If you had the time to review it I'd be extremely grateful. Everyone is a monster to someone. 07:56, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Story Review Hey, Empy. I was just wondering if you could go to my story, Slaughterhouse, (It's on the WW) and just tell me if it's up to the QS or not. I don't need an actual review at this point, I just want to make sure that I'm able to post it on the wiki. GG, m9. User: Derpyspaghetti (talk page: User talk:Derpyspaghetti) 23:56, November 17, 2016 (UTC)